ChemMotif, Inc. is developing a range of sophisticated test strips that are reliable and sufficiently sensitive to be useful in public health, environmental, and homeland security applications. The objective of this proposal is the development of an improved analytical test strip for the determination of cyanide in water at or below EPA actionable levels (0.2 mg/L). This test strip will be highly sensitive, fast, simple to use, and low-cost. Novel chemical reagents will be incorporated into the test strip to eliminate the need to transport and handle chemicals. ChemMotifs' prior experience with related chemical detection schemes will facilitate the development process.